Lose Control
by king.and.queen
Summary: IN A REGULAR HIGH SCHOOL PARTY, CLARE ENDS UP A LITTLE DRUNK AND ELI IS THERE SO SHE WON'T REGRET A THING, BUT SOMETHING SERIOUS HAPPEN THAT NIGHT ELI AND CLARE ARN'T DATING.
1. Chapter 1

Parties arn't really my style. Never were. I would prefer stay at home and read Edgar Allen Poe,but NO. I was not found of drunk sluts almost naked,pretty much fucking strangers,or drunken kids my age throwing up all over and not even able to walk a staight line. you ask why are you going then? Why does 'emo boy' want to go to a maniacs' party he clearly hates. I'll tell you why. Blue eyes. You guessed it,because of her. Clare Edwards,'Saint Clare',a girl clearly out of my league. Its a sad story of a friends who is in love with the other but she clearly doesn't feel the same. Sure I wouldn't dare tell her my feelings because I'd know she'll laugh in my face. OK she would politely reject me but it would still hurt. So today night I'm going to Ali's house for her birthday. Her parents are out of town an she is throwing a party. Clare like me is not one to party but Ali kept begging her to go,and well she asked me to go with her. I didn't even had to think about it. It would be almost like a date and I'd have my eye on her scaring away horny drunk guys.

(At the party)

I parked morty to blocks away for safe novelty purpuses. When I got inside I got greeted by a naked dude. There were broken plates on the floor and a couple making out on the couch. Typical. All of a sudden i felt a small hands hugging me from behind. I turned around and it was Clare HUGGING me, "You came, I missed you Eli!"she said kissing my neck. She looked drunk,she kept giggling and telling me she missed me."Clare,have you being drinking?"I asked,"ME? Don't you know who I am? I'm Saint Clare. I'm not suppose to drink,that's a sin."she said wispering the last part. I was shocked (she was clearly drunk) that my pure and innocent Clare was drunk,"I've only drank the punch that one of Ali's 'friend' gave to me."she said doing the quotations with her fingers at the word friend." Clare I think I should take you home." "No Eli I don't wannnaa go home. I wanna stay in the party. I feel so alive like I can fly."she said dreamily "Eli,I want to have sex with you."she whispered in my ear and poking my chest.

"For heaven sake you are wasted. Lets go."I grabbed her wrist but she pulled away."I'm not going home!I want to go to your house. My parents will get mad because I was suppose to stay all night with Ali."I guess I had no choice but to let her stay in my room.I sigh. I led her to morty or rather dragged her she was so drunk would almost fell to the ground. I was furious that someone so heartless could poison sweet innocent Clare.

(At my house)

I parked morty on the driveway. On the way to my house,Clare kept giggling and whispering to herself things I didn't catch. I led her to my room and told her to lay down then ran to the kitchen to get some water for her to drink. This is the good part people. When I came to my room I was holding the glass of water totally not paying attention to my surroundings,I closed the door behind,looked up to find Clare Edwards NAKED. Okay almost naked at least she had her boyshort underwear on. I stared at her for a second and then looked at the floor. My face was flushed and I was nervously asking myself if I was dreaming and wondering why on earth is saint Clare on my room dare I say it NAKED. I felt myself grow hard,even though I saw her for a second,I still saw enough. She was beautiful.I had being dreaming of a situation like this sence the day I met her,but i couldn't take advantage of it. She was drunk for crying outloud. She would hate me if i took advantage of her like that and I would never try to do anything to hurt her. "Clare...uhh...wh-why are you in your underwear?" I asked still not looking at her,"Because I sleep like thiss at night. Duh."she responded,"And plus i said I wanted to have sex with you didnt I?" Oh god I'm gonna die. This girl is pretty much throwing herself in my bed. Literally. Haha good one Eli,now just think of a way to get her not to jump you,or better yet, you to control yourself not to jump her. I can just imagine her in my bed moaning my name, screaming it...STOP IT. She has a damn purity ring Dumb ass. I don't want her to do something she'll regret in the morning or not even remember. With those thoughts i walked to my drawer looking for a shirt for her to wear.'' Here. Put this shirt on." I demanded, throwing her one of my dead hand shirts. I turned around so she could change. I waited impatiently then finally turned around only to find her inches from my face still shirtless."I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE SHIRT ON!" I accidentally yelled at her. I saw hurt in her face and immediatly regretted it. "Am I that disgusting that you don't even want to see me without a shirt off?"she questioned,a tear escaped her blue eyes and send pain through my heart."NO! You are beautiful, Im sorry I yelled at you. I was just flabbergasted that you well...you kn..." I was stopped by her soft lips. In that moment i forgot this whole situation and focused my attention on her lips. Her soft,plumbed,pink lips. You don't know how much I prayed to God,if he existed to let me feel her lips against mine. That kiss was like heaven. I didnt noticed she had pushed me to bed and was on top of me trying to unzip my pants. I broke the kiss"Clare we can't." But she didn't listen and started sucking on my neck and moving her hips back and forth against my erection which was about to explode. Her breast were touching my chest making me feel electriciry all over. I moaned. Her breast were perfect not to big but definetly not flat chested. Her nipples were pink like her lips. My finger came in contact with her nipple and immediately hardend. She moan and I immediatly pushed her off. I told her to stay. I went to the kitchen looking for my moms sleeping pills. I looked for them for a good 20 minutes and found them in my mom's bra .I didnt know another way to get her hand of my pants no matter how much i liked it. When i came to my room she was sound asleep.I sigh in relief. I put a blanket on her and headed for the shower clearing my mind on how I was going to explain this to Clare in the morning and clear my now painful erection. I was going to take a cold shower,a really cold shower. **SO I DID THIS STORY PROBABLY A YEAR AGO BUT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME MY COMPUTER HAS INTERNET, THIS MAY NOT BE AT ALL GOOD SINCE ITS MY FIRST STORY,BE GENLE WITH ME. .QUEEN**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clare's P.O.V**_

I woke up cold , my head was pounding, I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I couldn't tell ,I was kind of dizzy and nausious. I looked around and i noticed i was naked. OH NO! I thought to myself. What happen last night. I remember going to Alli's party ,i was waiting for Eli. On my waiting a so called friend of Alli's said to have some punch. It tasted weird but good if I do say so. I remember looking for Eli then everything else was a blure. I came back to reality when i heard a plate break. I jumped out of bed. I came looking for my clothes but only found my bra. So i put it on and found a Dead Hand t-shirt? Oh my gosh...I started freaking out .I was in Eli's room .I felt my eyes water , I ignored the throbbing feeling in my head. I headed downstairs to find Eli shirtless trying to pick up a broken plate, "Eli? " he jumped startled by my voice, "Clare your awake," he looked down trying to avoid eye contact ."Why am I in your house? Why did i woke up half naked in your bed? Why dont i remember anything eli?"my tears where escaping by now,but i was scared of what had happen last night .His face showed worried and scares "Clare i can assure you nothing happend last night. You where drunk ,so i took you home ,then you started undressing and...i mean we kissed and all but I stopped I wouldn't take advantage of you like..."he ranted but i stopped him by putting my hand in his mouth .''One thing at a time please'', I told him. He sigh ''Well, I came to the party. I was looking for you when out of nowhere you started hugging me and saying you missed me and...and wanted to have sex" he said,wispering the last part to himself but I still heard it and blush. ''I took you to my house because you were drunk and I went to the kitchen to get you some water but when I came back...well , you...uh-h naked..." I blushed and looked away "I mean not naked ,naked you still had um...your panties on but...and I didn't see anything I swear. The kissing was stupid. Don't worry about that" i started tearing up,"I'm sorry. I feel like such a slut and...""DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF CLARE! You were spiked by a heartless bitch. You can't take credit for being drunk ,and I should be the one to apologys ,I feel like I took advantage of your drunken mind by kissing you. I know 'us' would never happen." he laughed mockingly and I instantly felt a pang of hurt in my heart. He didn't feel the same and he even mocked us. I guess all those days flirting with each other meant nothing to him. I grabbed the advil an water from the counter,threw it all down and gave him my best fake smile but it was no use" I uhh. I should go. Thanks for your help...and mh catch you later" I said lamely "Ye sure." sounded nervous and confused.I walked up to his room .Took my stuff and left. **THIS WAS PART TWO WHICH I ALSO DID A LONG TIME AGO,ANYWAY I'M NOT SURE IT WAS GOOD AT ALL AND THIS IS THE LAST OF IT ,ALTHOUGH IM THINKING OF DOING A MAYA AND CAM FANFICTION, THEY HAVE BECOME MY FAV COUPLE NOW, IM GOING TO START WRITING MORE AND MAYBE DO A REAL STORY , ANYWAY SORRY IF ANY OF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORIES OR THE MISTAKES BUT THANKS FOR READING IT ANYWAY. .QUEEN**


End file.
